


How to not fix a broken tire: A guide by Danny and Charlie

by Gh0stboyy



Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 01:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gh0stboyy/pseuds/Gh0stboyy
Summary: Danny and Charlie are peacefully driving with their car when one of the tires bursts. Neither of them has a hint of an idea how to replace a tire, so they spend the night together sleeping outside and looking at the stars.
Relationships: Daniel Murillo | Danny/Jordon Terrell | Charlie Scene
Comments: 12
Kudos: 7





	How to not fix a broken tire: A guide by Danny and Charlie

"Danny, listen, they're playing one of our songs!", Charlie exclaimed excitedly, turning up the volume of the radio. "You don't even have a part in this one", Danny joked. "I know, but I know your part better than you do", Charlie bragged.  
"Bitch."  
Charlie decided to take that as a compliment and cheerfully started singing along. "Oh god, you're the reason autotune was invented", Danny teased, well knowing that Charlie could do better if he tried. "Now you're just mean", Charlie whined.  
Charlie abruptly stopped singing when a sudden loud noise made him and Danny flinch. Danny's hands gripped the steering wheel tighter as he tried to not lose control over the vehicle. By the time they had come to a halt on the grass surrounding the road Charlie's whole body was shaking.

"What was that?", he asked, his voice cracking. "I don't know!", Danny replied, equally shaken.  
"Get out of the car", Charlie commanded and was on his feet a few seconds later, taking a good look at their pickup truck. Danny followed shortly after. "Looks like the tire burst", noted Charlie after one closer look and examining the left front tire. "Do we... how...", Danny stuttered, clearly overwhelmed with the situation. "We have to replace it. You surely know how to do that, right?", Charlie asked, his voice full of hope. Danny was more into cars than he was, he would know how to do that. One glance at the older man shattered all of his hopes. He looked as if he was about to cry. "No, why would I know that?" His voice cracked and he looked at Charlie, the desperation visible in his eyes.

"Come here", Charlie mumbled and closed the distance between them, pulling him into a tight hug. "Don't worry, buddy", he whispered and patted his back gently. Danny's fingers grasped at Charlie's shirt and he pressed his face against his shoulder, sniffling into the soft fabric. "I know what we do", Charlie said. There was only one thing that came to his mind but it always helped them in difficult situations. "We call Johnny?", Danny asked. "Yes."

One phone call later and Danny was crying again. Johnny was busy with babysitting J-Dog's new foster kitten which needed to be fed once every hour and since J-Dog hadn't slept within two days, Johnny had finally convinced him to let him take over, so the man could get some rest.  
A few cat pictures quickly cheered him up though and Charlie opened a bottle of water. "You know what the worst thing is?" "Hm?" "We don't have any beer." Charlie sighed and took a sip of his water. Danny giggled. "And who's fault is that?" "Mine", Charlie admitted grumpily and sat down next to Danny on the back of the pickup. While it definitely had been a good idea to not bring alcohol while they were driving, it seemed like the worst decision ever now.

"It could be worse", Danny noted, laying an arm around Charlie's shoulder. "It could be raining." He was probably just trying to calm himself down, but he was right. Charlie raised his head to look at the sky. The sun was setting but the sky was still bright. They watched the colours slowly turn from blue to orange to purple.  
"I don't mind the rain", Charlie stated after a while. "It's warm." He let his head fall onto Danny's shoulder. "You're such a weirdo", Danny softly scolded him. "If it rained, we'd have to sit in the car. Hey, what do you think, we could sleep on the back here, underneath the night sky and look at the stars together." He turned his head to kiss Charlie's forehead. "Sounds good", Charlie agreed, glad that Danny seemed emotionally stable again. "If it starts raining, we can fuck on the backseat", he added and Danny ruffled his hair. "Stop talking about rain, you idiot. We can do that with any weather condition." Charlie joined in with his laughter and pulled Danny down with him as he went to lie on his back.

The sun had set completely while they had been talking and the last spots of purple were slowly fading to black now. They really were in the middle of nowhere, no city lights to be seen anywhere. Stars started showing up, one by one on the dark sky, little glowing dots on the black firmament. It was beautiful, almost magical, Charlie thought. He felt small, lying on his car when he looked at the endless nightsky. Maybe they had messed up today, but the stars were still there, shining upon them as always. One of the only constants in life. It was comforting, to look at these tiny sources of light that were so far away from them and yet their light could be seen. As long as they were looking at the same stars, they would never be truly alone.

"I love you", Danny muttered and intertwined their fingers. "I love you so much." Charlie's heart fluttered in his chest, when these words reached his ears and his soul. He turned his head to look at his lover and couldn't help but smile. No matter how amazing the stars looked, they would never be able to keep up with Danny. "I love you too", he whispered. "So, so much."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this cute little oneshot. Feel free to leave feedback in the comments, I appreciate it. Also, this is my first time publishing on Ao3, so if I have messed up something, please let me know. I had no idea how tags work and I'm afraid I failed at that.


End file.
